


Mirror in his eyes'

by violent_woman66



Category: Naruto
Genre: Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_woman66/pseuds/violent_woman66
Summary: This is a re-post after some tweaking. Set after their fight after the chunnin exams. Broken and bleeding, lying spent on the ground, two enemy combatants fill the wait for retrieval with a heart to heart. One-shot.





	Mirror in his eyes'

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the shows concept therefore I do not profit

 

Two children injured in battle settle on the ground, one dressed in red the shade of blood and hair to match, the other an orange that set off his golden hair. They had just met not long before they were forced to pit their strength together.

The blond turned to the broken and bleeding red-head 'I've seen your eyes before, I don't know where.'

Taking a moment to think he replied 'You see eyes like me every time you look in the mirror.' pain lacing every word.

'That's not true, just not true.' The blonde yelled denying the red-heads words.

'Us two, we're alike, we've been alone all our lives.' The red-head boy pushed again.

'That may have been true once, but now, now I'm different.' Blue eyes sparkled with intent, desperate to get his point across.

'That lonely look about you, it's still there, you may have changed on the outside, but your still alone.' The red head continued.

'I'm... I'm part of a team now, I now know what happiness is.' The blonde countered, desperate for the other to believe him, to believe his own words.

'Ha. That's just one of the many masks you wear.' He countered trying to break his opponent down.

'I'll kill you, you fucking asshole.' The now furious blonde yelled.

'You don't have the strength.'

'Watch me, I will grow, see my eyes change.' Still filled with desperate rage the blonde inched closer to his opponent.

'You will never change.' The red headed boy countered smugly

'I can make us change.' He whispered as anger drained from his face and voice.

'Us? Who says I want to change?' Sneered the red-head.

'We can't stay this way, we will die alone!'

'No we will kill, kill them all.' Blood lust filled his voice at the idea of tearing people apart, spreading their bleeding bodies all over.

'I don't want to kill, I want to have friends, people to love.' Blue eyes begged for the first time in his life.

'Just like our eyes will never change, their eyes will always look at us with hate and fear.'

With fresh determination bright blue eyes locked with pale blue 'They will grow to love and respect us one day.I will show them the power of my determination.'

Gaara looked up to the moon and for the first time smiled without blood lust crowding his mind. He believed the boy, so earnest and true.

Howling at the moon  
Needs no reply  
Seek only peace in silence  
Lost in reflection  
Caught in the pain of no reply.

Naruto reached for the others hand hoping to show he meant every word.

As you read my words  
Take a deep breath  
Hear me as I say  
I'm trying to find my way  
Can you hear me?  
As I call to you.


End file.
